The summoning
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday present for Trumansshell. It has not been beta-ed since she is my beta. Let me know if you spot any errors. Dean and Sam go to a different sleepovers while Dad is away. Dean summons a demon at his and has to call Dad. Will include Spanking of Minors. Leave if this offends you in any way. It is fictional.


"Caden, I really don't think this is a good idea. Don't do this." Dean beseeched.

"Winchester, I would have never guessed you'd be a coward."

"Man, I'm not a coward but the spirit world can get nasty. That's all I'm saying dude. Are we really prepared to deal with whatever may happen?"

"We're just having fun. What's your problem?" Raff asked Dean.

"Nothing, it's just I believe in the spirit world and it isn't something that we should be messing with for fun. Now Sandy and Phoebe, I wouldn't mind messing with them!" Dean started thinking about Sandy and was snapped out of it when Caden started talking.

"Well, if you or anyone else wants to opt out, the sissies can go play dolls with my little sister." Caden yelled.

"I'm not a sissy so stop calling me one!" Dean yelled.

"Well then come on 'girls' lets do this!"

"Hey Caden, Winchester's the only girl here so knock it off!" Raff teased and everyone laughed.

"Stop calling me a fucking girl!" Dean yelled.

"Okay, if you're not a pansy, then you start." Caden instructed handing Dean the Ouija board.

"You never said anything about a Ouija board. I'm not using this." Dean proclaimed handing the board back to Caden.

"So you **are** a pansy ass." Raff teased because truth be told, he didn't want to do this either but didn't want to be called names.

"Fine," Dean said taking the board back. 'If they want to play this stupid game then I'll show them who's a pansy.' Dean thought as anger radiated off of him. He should have stopped and thought about the consequences before he behaved so irrationally but he didn't.

They all sat around Dean who sat Indian style with the Ouija board in front of him. He placed his fingers on the planchette and did one of the most stupid things he has ever done in his young life. Because he was angry at being called names, he used his knowledge of Latin and spells and summoned of all things, a demon.

"_Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara."_

When he sits down the boys laugh and sit with him. When he starts speaking another language they look at each other and then him wondering if he's just pulling crap because he was mad. When they saw someone appear they all backed up as far as they could and looked at Dean.

The second he finished the summoning ritual, he knew he was in more trouble than he had ever been in before. What the fuck did he do and how the fuck did he undo it. He jumped up.

"Who the Hell summoned me?" the demon looked around and saw he was sitting in a room surrounded by teenagers. "How the hell did you know that incantation?" he asked looking around then looking at Dean.

"Winchester what did you do?" Caden asks.

"Yeah Dean, what the hell is this?" states Raff.

"Winchester, Dean you say? Would you be Johnny and Mary's boy? That's why I know your smell." the demon said walking over near Dean and sniffing the air. "Definitely John and Mary's son but alas not mine. You must have a brother or sister huh Dean?"

"You stay away from my brother you bastard! He's not your son. Why do you know about my family?"

"Is Daddy keeping secrets from his little boys? Bad Johnny needs a spanking! How can you protect your brother if you don't even know what he is?"

"Sam is just Sam, nothing more so stay away from him. Whoever the fuck you are!"

"The name is Azazel. Ask Daddy who I am. And just so you know, Sammy's mine and I don't like to share."

"Dean what the fuck is going on?" Raff shouted.

"Caden get the salt and make a circle around you all of you, stay in the circle and don't move!" Dean yelled.

"Daddy sure is lacking on your training. You don't know who I am or that fact that salt doesn't effect me." He shakes off the holy water Dean just threw on him. "Yeah kid, Holy water doesn't work either."

"Caden get everybody out of here!" Dean yelled at his friends but some of them didn't listen. Dean turned back to the demon. "Please just leave! "

"You summoned me remember?"

"Well, I'm un-summoning you. Just leave!"

"Why don't you call Daddy? I'd like to say hi and ask how my Sammy is."

"Sammy isn't yours and never will be. Why don't you just go back to hell?"

Azazel smacked Dean, he flew into the wall with a thud, and then sank to the floor. Dean's friends were all terrified. The rest of them ran from the room quickly except Caden and Raff, who just went slow. Azazel towered over the 15 year old and said,

"I suggest you call Daddy now, while there's still something left of your ass for him to beat!"

"Just leave him out of this."

Azazel not liking that answer, reached out his hand and pinned Dean to the wall and raised him towards the ceiling.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Dean panicked.

Azazel ignored the request and continued Dean's trip to the ceiling. Realization finally hit Dean and he freaked.

"You're the bastard that killed my mom. Aren't you?"

"I'm surprised you even knew she was pinned where you are when she died. At least Daddy taught you something."

"He didn't have to teach me that. I saw her there. Stuck to the ceiling, bleeding and then engulfed in flames. Let me down you son of a bitch!"

Azazel laughed and lowered his hand. Dean hit the floor hard. (THUD)

"Oww, shit ass hole. I'm gonna kill you." Dean charged at him.

Of course, Dean was flung across the room into the wall again. Caden heard all the commotion and came back to the doorway. He was instantly thrown across the room on the opposite side as Dean.

"Don't hurt him, He's innocent."

"He's no more innocent than a murderer. This was his idea."

"Yeah well in his defense, he didn't do the ritual, I did."

"You're right you did, so unless you want him hurt because of your stupidity, you damn well better man up and call your Daddy."

"Okay, but he's out of town. So don't expect him to come running." Dean said.

"Tell him Azazel wants to say hi!."

Dean jumped as his phone rang before he could use it. He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't like who was on the other end. He got it out of his pocket and pushed accept.

"Dean Eric Winchester where the fuck are you and your brother at?"

"Hi Dad."

"Don't you 'hi dad' me. Where are you?"

"Sammy's at Justin's and I'm at Caden's. But Dad."

"Don't you 'but Dad' me I'm on my way, get your stuff together."

John hung up. Dean felt a shiver go through him. He was forced to click on his Dad's name and hit the call button.

"Don't even try to argue with me little boy, I said get your shit together."

"Dad there is something you have to know before you come here."

"I know that my two sons are going to be sleeping on their stomachs because their asses will be too sore to sleep any other way."

Dean swallowed hard and blurted, "Lawrence" into the phone. Which is their code for I have something important to say, listen.

"What did you just say?"

"I said Lawrence Dad."

"What the hell did you do Dean? What's going on."

"First I'm sorry and this is all my fault, I made Sammy go."

"He didn't call me, he made his own bed. What's second?"

"I did something that you're going to be pissed about."

"You mean besides not being at home with your brother right now?"

"Yes sir, and Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

John noticed the Daddy right away and knew this was going to be bad.

"Tell me everything and if you leave anything out, you will regret it!"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't want to do this but Caden had this idea of playing with a Ouija board for fun."

"A OUIJA BOARD ISN'T FOR FUN!" Dad yelled. "You know how I feel about that shit Dean. It's nothing to mess with. What happened?" John knew there was deep shit now.

"I told them no and they called me a sissy and a pansy."

"Dammit Dean, is everyone okay? What did you summon?"

"Well Dad, we're bruised up but," Dean paused knowing the shit wasn't only going to hit the fan, but break it into little pieces. He whispered, "Azazel wants to talk to you."

"How did you hear that name? This isn't funny Dean. You're writing checks your ass can't cash!" Dad Bellowed.

"It's not a joke Dad. I summoned the demon that killed mom" Dean burst into tears. "He wants to talk to you and he says Sammy's his too. What does he mean?"

"We'll talk about this later. It's going to be okay son. Put him on the phone now."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Now Dean Eric!"

"So he hands over the phone to Azazel."

"Johnny my boy, how in the hell are you?"

"I swear to God Azazel, if you hurt one hair on his head, I'll summon Meg and kill her!"

"Threatening my kid isn't too smart Johnny since I have yours right here beside me." Azazel said as he threw Dean into the wall again and held him in place.

John heard Dean's yelp and he stepped on the gas pedal. He was about 5 minutes from Caden's house.

"Leave him alone!"

"Alright Johnny. I just want to talk. You know Catch up. Check on my Sammy."

"He's not yours. He's mine!"

"I take it you know why I'm calling him mine?"

"Yes, I know about the blood but that doesn't mean anything. He's my son."

"Well, after this you might want to teach them about me and how to avoid my path until I come for Sam."

"You won't get Sam, EVER!" John Bellowed so loudly that the phone vibrated.

"Just teach him how to defend himself against me and I might not get the chance." Azazel was saying this because he really wanted John to train Sammy to be a good soldier. John determined right then and there to step up the boy's training. He wasn't going to let Azazel get either of them and that's for damn sure. He also knew that this would be the one and only time Dean would do something so stupid. He's make sure of it!

"You won't get him, end of story."

"Save your breath Johnny, actions speak louder than words! Teach them!"

"What I teach my boys is none of you fucking business! Don't you worry about them; they are none of your concern!"

"Please John I know you, Dean's going to get his ass handed to him and won't sit comfortably for a long long time for all the stupid things he's done today. Then you are going to start vigorously training them both. Oh no, I hear your car. I guess that's my cue to leave. Thanks for the talk Johnny. Take care of my Sammy!"

Before John had the chance to say anything, Azazel closed the phone, threw it towards Dean as he dropped his hold on him and disappeared. John jumped out of the Impala as soon as it stopped. He ran in the house hollering,

"Dean, where are you?"

"Dad, in here!"

John ran in, grabbed Dean and hugged him tight. Dean broke down and cried. He could tell his Dad was scared as hell because he wasn't sure who was shaking more. They both just stood there and breathed in each other's scent allowing the knowledge that they were both safe to surround them.

John broke the hug and pushed Dean back and looked him over by doing the medical checks he taught the boys. He could see the hand print bruise on his cheek, and could tell by Dean's actions that nothing was broken but the kid was hurting. Not as much as he's going to be if the kid truly is okay.

"Caden, are you okay?"

"Yes sir Mr. Winchester."

"Where's your mom boy?"

"At work sir?" He said looking at the floor.

"So she isn't aware that you have a houseful of kids?"

"No sir."

"Call her right now!"

Caden didn't want to call his mom. She would be mad for sure but he was more afraid of Dean's Dad than his mom. So he grabbed a phone and called her. John made all of the boys call their parents and he told them he would be there until they were all picked up or Caden's mom showed up. The only thing he wasn't sure about was telling them about Azazel. So, he opted not to say anything. He was going to get Sam, get them packed and head the 6 hours to Bobby's house. This was all of course, after he warmed up two very deserving backsides with the promise of the full punishments once they got there. Sam isn't in nearly as much trouble as Dean. Dean would be punished for allowing them to leave the house and for summoning a fucking demon! Sam only for not calling his Dad.

They gathered up Dean's stuff and headed to the car. As soon as they were out the door, John started swatting Dean's back side. Dean yelped with each spank. His dad wasn't fooling around this fucking hurt. By the time they reached the car, Dean had received 8 swats.

"Call Sammy and tell him to get his ass ready."

"Yes sir," Dean choked out between tears.

"Dean, I'm fine."

"Get your stuff packed Sammy. We're on the way."

"Dean? Are you okay? Is Dad home?"

"Yes to both Sammy. I'm so sorry; just get ready."

"Did he spank you?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, swats on the way to the car then?"

"Yes, now get you stuff together. We're on the way."

"Okay Dean."

Sammy is on the front porch hoping to avoid the embarrassment he would feel if Dad came and got him at the door and the swats that would follow on the way to the car. He hears the Impala, sticks his head in the door and hollers to his friend's mom that his dad is there. Mrs. Johnson tells him to hang on as she come to the door to make sure Sam is getting in the car with his Dad or brother. Once satisfied, she gives the okay for Sam to leave as she waves to John.

Sam gets into the car and looks at his angry Dad and says,

"Sorry."

"We'll discuss it at the house. Just so you know, your brother summoned a demon tonight so after we 'talk', you have to pack. We're heading to Uncle Bobby's."

Sam didn't say anything for a second as let the words sink in. Demon and pack stuck out the most.

He looked at his brother, saw the tear tracks, just a few, and asked,

"You summoned a demon? What? How?"

"Short version, I used a Ouija board and summoned a demon. I know it was stupid and I'm sorry Sam. Now you're in trouble because of me and we have to move because of me." Dean neglected to tell him it was the demon that killed their Mom.

Sam could tell that Dean was distraught and even though he was upset at Dean and pissed that they had to move, Dean needed him. So he reached out and squeezed his brother's shoulder and whispered,

"It's going to be okay Dean. We'll get through this Jerk."

"Thanks Bitch. I needed that."

John heard the boys talking and he didn't interrupt. He knew the next few days would be hard on them, spanking was bad enough but the move too, he knew this helped them cope so he ignored it and left them alone.

They were quiet the rest of the way to the house. Sam leaned on Dean's shoulder. He hated the fact that he knew they were both going to be sitting uncomfortably during the six hour trip to Uncle Bobby's. He wanted to know more about this demon and if they got rid of it or not. He was pretty sure there was more to this story than they were telling him. He would find out at Uncle Bobby's he would make sure of it one way or another.

"Okay boys," Dad said as they pulled into the driveway of the place they were renting this month. "I want you to take your gear in the house and then put you nose in your corner until I call you out. Sammy we are going to take care of your punishment now. Dean you are getting your punishment for leaving tonight and for the stupid stunt you pulled with the Ouija board tomorrow night."

"Yes sir," was uttered by both boys as they got out of the car to obey their dad.

John called Bobby.

"What's up John?"

"How do you know somethings up?"

"Things have been a little crazy in the spirit world and I figured you had something going on."

"Great, fucking fantastic."

"Johnny what's wrong?"

"Dean used a Ouija board and summoned a demon because his friends called him names."

"Balls, is the idjit still alive? I don't hear him crying and promising you the world."

"I haven't punished him yet but that's not all."

"There's more? Does the kid want to live or what? What about Sammy he alive?"

"They both went to a different sleep over so they are both in trouble, standing in the corner waiting on me. But that still isn't the "all" I was talking about."

"Christ are they trying to kill us both?"

"It's not the fact that he summoned a demon but what demon he summoned that matters."

"Balls, please tell me it isn't who I think it is."

"Yes, my son got lucky and used a summoning spell and fucking caught Azazel in it."

"Shit Johnny is he alright?"

"He got banged up. He didn't want to call me like Azazel told him to but he convinced him to."

"Does Dean know who Azazel is?"

"Only after the son of a bitch put him on the ceiling. Then he figured it out and tried to attack him. He got thrown across the room for that one."

"Winchester, you better be sure you're in the right frame of mind before you lay a hand on either of those boys. You understand me?"

"I got it Singer. I won't go too far."

"I'm going to check em when you get here keep that in mind."

"Bobby, I got this. I wouldn't hurt them."

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt them but this scared the shit out of you John."

John sat on the porch steps overcome with emotion.

"What about Sammy?" Bobby wondered.

"Azazel asked about him and let me know what we had heard was true."

"Dammit Johnny, what the hell."

"I don't know."

John started shaking and and tears were running down his face. John holds his emotions in most times but he couldn't hold this in. He broke down sobbing. John wasn't aware that the door wasn't closed and Sam and Dean could hear his half of the conversation.

"Oh God Bobby, he had my boy in the same position he killed Mary in. The son of a bitch hurt Dean."

"You summoned the demon that killed mom?" Sam looked over at Dean.

Dean started shaking and crying too.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

They both turned towards the front porch and their Dad. Both making up their mind, they weren't going to leave their Dad out there alone. They walked out on to the porch, John looked at his sons both crying hard.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Dean cried.

They expected yelling and swats. But they both ran to their Dad when he hollered,

"Come here boys."

The three Winchester men sat on the porch and cried. Dean kept apologizing over and over until John had to stop hugging him and look him in the eye.

"Dean, yes you did something very irresponsible tonight. You will be punished for that but you didn't know what or who you were going to summon. I will not punish you for the demon being Azazel no matter how scared it made me. That wasn't your intention."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course, I love you both and I forgive you for everything you've done wrong tonight. That doesn't stop the fact that you both are getting spanked for what you've done."

John was startled when his phone rang.

"Winchester."

"I just wanted to tell you I'm getting your rooms set up and I'll have coffee ready in about 8 hours."

"Bobby, thanks. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Go bat shit crazy."

John laughed at that one.

"You're right I would. Thanks see you when we get there."

"All in one piece Johnny."

"Yes, all in one piece."

John hung up the phone and said,

"Okay boys, let's take care of this and get on the road. Dean corner, Sam get the hair brush and meet me by the couch."

"Yes sir," they both said as they got up.

Dean walked in after holding the door for Sam.

"Sammy, I'm sorry."

"Dean, I could have called Dad and been off the hook. I wanted to go. Remember that I asked you first."

"That's right you did."

"I don't blame you, we each did this on our own."

"I could have made you stay home."

"I know." Sam said and headed after the hair brush. Man he hated that thing.

Dean stood in the corner really not wanting to hear Sam's punishment but knowing it was part of him punishment for not keeping Sammy safe. Dad sat on the couch and and held out his hand for the brush. He looked at Sam, motioned for him to drop his pants and get over his knee. Sam complied rather quickly and Dad started laying down swat after swat. He randomly peppered Sam's backside in a way the Sam didn't know when, where or how hard the next swat would be.

"Oww Daddy...ouch...I'm , ouchie I'm sorry."

John stopped the spanking when he felt Sam was genuinely sorry and the color of butt and thighs were the correct shade of red. He grabbed the brush and simply said six.

"Daddy noooo." Sam hissed when he realized that he was being put in a position where his thighs and sit spots were exposed.

Dad wasted no time and rapidly laid the six swats three on each sit spot. Sam howled. Dad rubbed his back and let him know it was over. Dean was in the corner, head rested against the wall with tears running down his cheeks.

"All done Sammy. You did good. The slate's clean all is forgiven."

Sam calmed down a little, hissed as he got up and fixed his clothes and catapulted into his Dad's eagerly awaiting arms and cried himself out. John held onto his son, thinking about how he was going to protect him from Azazel and when to fully divulge all the information about him to Sammy. He hugged him hard and said,

"Okay Sammy, the details about grounding and extra Pt and stuff will be worked out at Uncle Bobby's. You need to go start packing. It isn't fair to make Dean wait any longer."

"Yes sir, sorry Daddy."

"You're forgiven. I love ya tiger."

"I love you too dad." Sammy said as he turned and left the room.

"Alright Dean, let's do this."

Dean walked over to his Dad, removed all protection and got over his knee. Dad proceeded to paint his backside in overlapping hand prints until the whole thing and the tops of Dean's thighs were barely red and then he stopped and picked up the brush.

John wasn't sure if he stopped as soon as he did so he didn't go overboard because of Azazel or because Dean was in for a longer session tomorrow night for summoning the demon. Either way, Dean was crying and repentant and it felt right so he stopped the hand spanking and picked up the brush.

"You're getting ten." Dad said as he tipped Dean forward. Dean had to scramble to put his hands on the floor to prevent falling on his head.

John proceeded to give Dean five hard smacks with the brush on each sit spot. He was pretty forceful so Dean would feel them all the way to Uncle Bobby's. As he did with Sam, once Dean was ready and fixed his clothes, John gathered up his son in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for all of this Dad."

"I know you are and I accept your apology and forgive you. Once you get your punishment tomorrow and do grounding and whatever else I decide, we'll put this behind us."

"Thanks Dad. Love ya." Dean said getting up. "I need to get packed. Sorry we have to move."

"I love you too sport. We were going soon anyway, so don't let that worry you."

All three of them quickly packed like they'd trained all their lives. Sammy was done with his stuff and most of the kitchen already. Dean grabbed his bag, stuffed his things in and took their bags by the door. He went back through their bedroom and bathroom one last time and joined Sammy in the kitchen.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Aside from my backside being a heating pad the hurt with every step, I'm good. Not sure if I'll say that a couple of hours into our trip but I'll live."

"I know what you mean. He sure can wield a mean brush. I'm sorry we have to move."

"Don't sweat it. It was about that time anyway."

Both boys finished the kitchen, took everything to the car and then all three of them went through the house once more and loaded up in the Impala.

John stifled a grin at the look on each face as they climbed in the back seat. Dean of course sat and let Sammy lay down with his head in Dean's lap. Within twenty minutes both boys were asleep and stayed that way until they pulled up to Uncle Bobby's place. John handed each boy their duffel bag and they said "Hi Uncle Bobby," hugged the older man and headed straight to bed.

"So, what the hell am I gonna do Bobby?"

"I'm not sure Johnny. I know you don't want to tell them about the blood and give them all the details but you have to one day."

"Yeah but Sammy's only 11. He has a bunch of teenage angst coming up soon. Do I really want to complicate that with the knowledge that he has demon blood flowing through his veins?"

"I don't envy you at all Johnny. I will give you one bit of advice if you want to hear it."

"Of course I want to hear it. That's why I'm here."

"Don't tell him right now but don't wait another 10 years either. Don't let him "find" out, tell him."

"What about Dean, I know he overheard."

"Maybe the kid was in pain or too scared to let it all sink in. Talk to him about it."

They talked for an hour or so and headed to bed. John got the boys up in the morning and the three of them went for a run. They got back to Bobby's and Dad said,

"Sammy get cleaned up and help Uncle Bobby, We'll be in soon."

Dean knew his ass was grass. So he stood and awaited instructions.

"Follow me son." Then walked to the garage and John leaned against a table there.

"Dean, I need to know what you remember about Azazel."

"He said you knew a lot about him and that you were keeping secrets. He also said that you should let us know about him and how to protect ourselves from him."

"I will. I just didn't want you knowing about how your Mom died."

"Dad I saw her on the ceiling, that's how I knew Azazel was the one that killed her. He put me on the ceiling and it sort of clicked."

"Anything else?"

Dean didn't really want to mention the rest but knew he better.

"I know he said Sammy was his too. What did he mean?"

"I'm not sure but we'll figure this out." John was so relieved that he was the only one to mention the blood and Dean hadn't heard.

"Dad can I ask you a favor?"

"What's going on son?"

"Can we just get it over with right now? I don't want it hanging over my head all day. I'd just rather do it and move on."

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and handed it to Dean.

"Go cut a switch."

Dean stood there with and 'Oh shit' face and looked back and forth from the knife to his Dad.

"What you did was very serious Dean. The spirit world is nothing to play with. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt or killed and I'm going to make sure nothing this stupid ever crosses your mind again. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Dean went out to the little patch of woods behind the garage and cut and cleaned a switch. He had only felt a switch once and it was just one lick. It burned, is about all he remembered about it. He slowly walked into the garage, hand Dad both the knife and the switch and looked at his Dad, tears in his eyes. He felt bad for what could have happened and for letting Dad down. He wasn't feeling sorry for himself.

"Sorry Dad."

"I know son."

John motioned for Dean to bend over table . Dean started to lower his sweats.

"That's not necessary Dean. You'll feel it don't worry. Just bend over you're getting ten son."

Dean closed his eyes and moved into position. He reached across the table and grabbed on so tightly his knuckles turned white. Dad was right he felt this through his sweats. The first couple of licks took his breath away. Lick three and four caused him to squirm involuntarily.

"Hold still Dean!"

Dean didn't trust himself to talk but he stopped moving. At licks five and six the tears flowed and he hissed. Licks seven and eight had him on his toes crying out and almost getting up. The last two licks caused him to break down and sob. Tears and snot running everywhere.

"Sorry sorry sorry." was his mantra but it was barely audible.

John gave him a few minutes to gather himself together before he helped his son up and hugged him to his chest. Dean grabbed on tight and stood in Bobby's garage crying.

Once he cried himself out, Dad pulled back to look into his eyes and wipe away some of his tears.

"I know you're probably angry with me right now, but I love you so much. I was so scared and I don't ever want you to take chances like that again. You ever summon a demon without me around, this will be a picnic compared to what I'll do to you. Got it?"

"I got it Dad and I love you too."

"Okay if you can, let's go so Uncle Bobby doesn't get mad about breakfast and so Sammy can see I haven't killed you."

John wrapped an arm across his son's shoulders and the walked slowly back to Uncle Bobby's house. He smiled because he was thinking about his two wonderful boys and his best friend that he loved. He was one lucky guy and he knew they'd get through this and still be okay.


End file.
